


Sunny Sweet

by TheFuzzyT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst probably, Broken Boys, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love them though, M/M, More tags later, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Suffer Lmao, be nice, having the characters deal with my problems, plot's kind of undecided idk, really just me venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFuzzyT/pseuds/TheFuzzyT
Summary: uhhh tbdself beta'd so sorry if there are any mistakes ;)Dream and George are real people who don't deserve to feel pressured in any way, so please respect them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inconsistent updates since I'm probably going to forget about this ;)
> 
> Okay, so I'm going to be using Clay instead of Dream, but apart from that, I think everyone's going to have their IGNs or shortened versions of them.

**George POV**

Life sucks, you know? I feel like I don't deserve to say that considering my position, but it just further proves my point. Upper middle class with all the reasons in the world to be happy, yet with expectations weighing down on my shoulders and no motivation. I sometimes wonder how many people would kill to be me, how successful they could be with my assets. I have a pretty good memory, live in a small town with one of the best public education systems in the state and plenty of funding, a laptop, and a room of my own in a two-story, single-family house near the local library.

I sit up from where I was laying on the bed and glance at myself in the mirror on the wall across from me, tilting my head. I'm alright looking, attractive even. Soft brown hair, reminiscent of feathers, contemplative nut-brown eyes, and ever clear skin.

I lay down again with my eyes closed, conjuring up the image I have permanently etched in my mind from the many years of self-consciously studying myself. My build was lean and I was 5'9" ( _average_ height, despite the teasing I constantly endure from the tall people around me who I'm convinced are wearing stilts and are secretly midgets). I've come to be proud of my appearance and ignore the hurtful remarks of my parents. 

I smile begrudgingly. At least there's that. I will allow myself to acknowledge I'm a strong person, having stood up to the troubles thrown at me across the years. I suppose you wouldn't know how much they've broken me down. My poker face is immaculate and I'm often described as arcane because of it. I like having my feelings shut up inside of me. _It's better that way._ However, I do allow myself to wallow in my thoughts occasionally.

 _Too much_. 

_You haven't the time for this._

_Can't you do something productive for once?! So-and-so's daughter has already done this at your age. Their son has accomplished this. Their child's done that._

_Why can't you be like that?_

I clutch my head and slide to the floor, willing the voices to stop. The burden of high expectations does that to you I suppose.

I feel bad blaming my parents for it too much. Perhaps it started by constantly being fed by them, but now my own standards for myself far surpass what they've done in accord to why I beat myself up so much. With them repeatedly reminding me of how amazing their friend's children are, I've grown to be resentful of the achievements of people around me. I've almost come to see it as a measure of worth.

 _Kind of like a game_ , I thought bitterly. 

_Life's just a cruel, cruel game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise we'll get to the actual high school part in a few chapters, I just want to do an intro for both characters first.


	2. Clay

**Clay POV**

_Why can't they stop?_

I swear they've been at it for hours now. I lean against my door, sighing. Glancing out the window, I can tell it's well past the time I should have gone to bed. As usual.

I sigh again. You would think it would get better after the divorce. You would think that everything would be peaceful, for once. Maybe it will be after the custody issues are sorted out.

_Or maybe my life is just meant to be hectic._

I grin half-heartedly, lowering my eyes. The adventurer in me might have perked up at those words, but the rest of me is screaming that it really just meant late nights like these where I'm kept up, screaming sessions on a weekly, and tense silences found with both my parents who treat me as a mere acquaintance. 

Ah well. I guess I've never known anything different, but the media can do a good job making you wish you had a "normal childhood." Y'know, sick parties, best friends you can actually touch, family dinners, arguments ending in slammed doors. I flinch. I guess I've experienced the latter, at least. 

Pressing my ear to the door, I can tell it's going to be a while yet before their shout fest over the phone ends. Suddenly, I hear a whimper and quickly look up. 

_Drista_.

I walk over to the bottom bunk of our bunk bed briskly. Being only nine, this is all she's ever known. The child that my parents secretly hoped raising would bring them together again. So much for that. I take her in my arms, rocking gently and making comforting noises. Drista has pretty severe cases of insomnia and anxiety, which I am fairly certain stem from the incompatible people we call our parents. 

Just like every night I'm here, she falls asleep after a while of being held. I smile and lay her back down. Grabbing my backpack and headphones, I open the window and jump off the little ledge of roof. I grunt as I climb down the stubby tree I landed in, movements swift from experience. 

The long road looms ahead, lit ominously where street lights shine. Still, I trudge forward and click on a contact whose number I know heart, listening to the annoying rings expectantly. 

"Hello." A familiar voice comes from the phone. I can make out frantic shuffling on their end, undoubtedly getting ready for something.

"Sapnap! Late for school as usual aren't you? I'd expect nothing less." I smirk.

"Piss off, Clay. Not everyone's as lucky as you and has online school." I can practically hear his eye roll. "Have you heard about the new Minecraft update?"

"I heard they're adding crossbows. Better yet, you can shoot fireworks with them. Whenever you log on, I'm totally going to spawn kill you with it."

"That's never going to happen, not if I get one first. Be prepared to get a taste of your own medicine."

"Unlesssssss...I set up a trap. Unlike you, I've grinded enough that I'll overpower you anyways, but I might as well be flashy about it."

"Dude, you're so annoying. First thing I do when I get home is get full diamond and we'll have a fair 1v1 instead."

I smile for the first time since we talked last ( _fine_ , it was yesterday, but he's my best friend okay). We continue our playful banter until Sapnap reaches school. As usual, I can see the smidgens of orange streak the sky as the sun starts to rise by the time I head back. After I land on the top bunk of the bunk bed, I close my eyes and listen.

Silence. 

Slowly I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As you probably noticed, Drista's going to be Clay's only sibling since I don't want to overcomplicate things with the whole divorce. Plus, we don't know much about Dream's other siblings IRL and I want you guys to have a sense of familiarity with most of the characters so you don't get bored. :)


	3. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Clay chapter
> 
> kind of long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn remember when I said this would have infrequent updates
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to clarify something from my note last time. I want this to be realistic because I want others to have a sense of familiarity when reading, but this is FICTION. I don't ship Dream and George. When I read about this ship, it's just because I like romance and catching references (because I like being big brain). I really just see the characters in the stories as random characters like any other book, not Dream and George. 
> 
> I'm writing this with the same mindset. Dream and George are real people who don't deserve to feel pressured in any way, so please respect them.

**Clay POV**

_\----A month later----_

I wake up in a frenzy, just 5 minutes before my class starts. _Not too shabby_. I brush my teeth, do my usual sprint-step down the stairs, grab a banana, fly up the stairs, and flop down in the chair facing my desk. I log onto class just as Mr. Sparklez calls out,

"Clay?"

"Here!" I say, then quickly mute myself as I scarf down my banana. We're required to have our camera on so the teacher knows we're listening, but my name's one of the first on the attendance list, so I doubt Mr. Sparklez will be paying attention to what I'm doing while he looks at the others further down. It's a pretty bad system anyway since someone could easily just be playing a video game and, as long as their gaze is on the screen, no one would be the wiser unless the teacher calls on them. I can't really blame the school though-I mean, what are they supposed to do? Install a program on our personal computers that lets them see what's on our screen? Major privacy issue right there. What if you were watching a show and some guy just says, "Let's check on what Clay's doing even though school's not in session," and they tune in just in time to see the kissing bit?

 _Ahem_. I guess I'm not exactly innocent from taking advantage of the easily exploitable problems of online school. Hey, Google's just one tab away, what do you expect? Plus, Minecraft's been updating so much recently, with so many cool features, and-Okay, fine, I might not be the _best_ student, but I've never gotten caught so that must account for something right?

After school ends, I get started on my homework. Time ticks idly by as I grind mindlessly on Minecraft, waiting for Sapnap to join. Sapnap, Sapnap, SAPNAP. Where was he? I stop mining and think back, staring at the screen. He's usually pretty quick to respond, despite being three hours ahead of where I live.

Suddenly, I see the message _Sapnap has joined the server_ in chat. His character sprints over to mine, hitting me once. I hit him back, thinking it was just another one of our games. Instead of turning it into a full-blown brawl as I expected, he goes still. _Maybe he's getting Discord open?_ I think in confusion. 

I don't see any notifications from him there though. I tab back to Minecraft and catch a glimpse of a message that just faded away in the game chat. My jaw tightens at what I see.

_< Sapnap> Didn't you say you were going to court today-something about the custody rights?_

I let out a vulgar string of words and quickly log out, muttering apologies to Sapnap under my breath even though I knew he couldn't hear me. The time was 3:30. I exhaled in relief, but I still remained tense. I had thirty minutes to make up my mind about who I wanted to stay with. 

_Mom or Dad?_

I groaned. Although it didn't seem like it, I cared about both my parents more that I let on. Dad was somewhat strict, but the playful moments we had made up for it. He was also more knowledgeable that Mom, who I thought was a little immature at times. But Mom was friendly and someone I felt like I could talk to almost anything about. She always had a stable job, unlike Dad who switched every few years for various reasons. Plus, she had Drista. A huge plus. I couldn't imagine what it would be like only seeing her for whatever limited amount of visiting days Dad and I would have.

Then I see my Dad's car pull up and I quickly pull on something that were not the pajamas I was currently wearing. I guess I'll just have to make the decision when I was there.

* * *

My heart raced. I wanted so badly to just say I wanted to stay with both. I just wanted to stay neutral. And, God, I hadn't even considered how whatever person I didn't choose feelings would be changed towards me. 

But I knew my preference would change the outcome of the judge's choice by a lot. Being 16, they must consider my opinion since I was mature enough to have a rational one.

"Clay?" The judge prodded.

Joint custody wasn't an option with both my parents pining for sole custody. Besides, I vaguely remember my mother saying she was planning to move to a different state soon for her job. If it was far away, the expense of plane tickets to fly me to the other parent constantly would be too much. We were well off, but not by that much.

"Do you know where my mom is going to move?"

" _Florida_."

A million thoughts swam in my head as soon as the judge uttered the word. Luckily, instead of having to make sense of it all, one stuck out in bold while the others just seemed to be a swirly mess of italics.

**"I choose Mom."**

"Reasoning is the same as you mentioned before, right?"

I nodded, not sure if I was daring enough to speak.

"Thank you. The interview's concluded then. I'll take this into account when I make the verdict on the 11th."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at the last chapter, I really gave George the brute of my problems didn't I lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Transfer Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: swearing  
> yeah you can guess who's making an appearance

**George POV**

I wake up and stretch, sliding out of bed lavishly. _6:00._ My inner alarm clock is perfect, as usual.

I make the bed, grunting as I smooth it out so it's crisp, then head to the bathroom. After doing my business, I brush my teeth while staring into the mirror. It was one of my favorite things to do in the day. Unlike the full-out breakdown sessions that happen once in a blue moon, I use the time in the bathroom to just think about the little things-from how stressful tomorrow was probably going to be to random lyrics of the new song I heard.

Cutting my think session short, however, was a text from Sapnap. I finish up brushing my teeth and roll my eyes before glancing down at the phone in my hand. Probably just one of his little "Good morning!" messages that I'm convinced he downloaded an app to send automated texts for. _Wait._

I double-check the time and frown in confusion. He usually sends the text at 7:00 ( _"because how could a normal human being wake up at 6:00?!"_ ) and this was sent at 6:10. I open up the notification.

_Sippycup: Meet me in front of the school early todayyyyyyy_

_Me: Why?_

_Sippycup: You'll see ;)_

I roll my eyes again and head downstairs for breakfast. Sapnap's antics shouldn't mess up my schedule. Still, I was surprised. He never wakes up early, much less for school. _Maybe he had finally started to get serious?_

Munching on a bagel, I scoff. _No way._ Honestly, I was shocked my parents let me hang-out with him. He was definitely not the Ivy-League-ready classmate that I should keep connections with to get ahead later on in life. He wasn't in a million clubs or the captain of a sports team. He sleeps in until 7:00, a mere 10 minutes before class starts. I've been with him when he's gone to school half in his pyjamas, excuse me, _pajamas_. 

Really, I think they approve of him because of his personality. Unlike my introverted self, he babbles on about everything to anyone.

 _"Look at how social he is!"_ My parents have always exclaimed. Then, of course, the comparing starts.

I go back upstairs, grateful for the silence I have in the mornings when my parents are already at work. 

Nonetheless, I have no idea why he's so enamored by me. It's like he's adopted me or something. The lad is clingy, let me have you know. 

I slip on a supreme parody shirt with "404" where the logo usually would be and some jeans. Then I rest my EnChroma clout glasses on my forehead and go downstairs again, this time grabbing my backpack too. I head out, taking the long way to school. No matter what Sapnap says, I know he's not going to get there more than twenty minutes early. Plus I need a way to kill time since I've finished my homework as usual and would have nothing to do. Sometimes I'd rather sleep in like Sapnap, but I remind myself it's better to be early in case something happens than late.

Soon I reach the school and click my phone on to check the time. 6:40. Great. I sigh and sit on one of the many benches surrounding the building, unlocking the phone to text Sapnap. Before I even type out a letter, I hear a crash. Startled, I stand and look up.

"BUT DAD! I'M A MAN! I DON'T NEED STUPID TECHNOBLADE AND WILBUR TO LOOK AFTER ME!" A seemingly 14-year-old kid with fluffy blonde hair in a red and white shirt and jeans screeches, writhing on the floor after being pushed out of the car that just pulled up. Gee, the kid was loud. With the school combining secondary and upper school, drama like this was to be expected.

"Nah, Tommy definitely needs us," A boy that looks to be about 17, my age, with long pink hair and a king's outfit (maybe a theatre kid?) steps out of the vehicle and says in a surprisingly deep (and monotone) voice. Interestingly enough, his accent seems to be American unlike Tommy's.

"I'LL STAB THE SHIT OUT OF YOU. TECHNOBLADEEE!" Just as Tommy goes ramming into the spot Technoblade stands. Just before contact, Technoblade side-steps, and he knocks down the boy coming out of the car instead. 

"Tommy-" The boy starts. He also has a British accent and a few inches on both Technoblade and Tommy. 

A blonde man with a green and white striped bucket hat who's a little shorter than Tommy comes out of the driver's side of the car. Tommy's tall, maybe 6'1", almost as tall as what seems to be his older brothers despite the apparent age difference.

"Tommy, apologize to Wilbur." A British accent. Was there finally another British family in town with kids my age?

"But I-"

"Tommy."

"Fine. I'm sorry asshole. Even though it was really Technoblade I wanted."

_"Tommy."_

"Fine! I'm sorry, Wilbur. You're the best brother ever and I love you," Tommy says sarcastically, practically snarling.

"Thank you Tommy. I accept your apology. That was very amiable of you."

Tommy scrunched up his nose. "What does that mean?"

Wilbur gets out of the car at last and laughs. He seems to be 6'5", the tallest out of them all, and wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans.

I glimpse something moving fast in my direction and quickly spin around. Sapnap bear hugs me and I writhe around in his arms, trying to escape. 

"Noooooo, you can't leave me Georgie~," he sings jokingly, and I go still.

There was something else laced in his voice. _Worry?_ I was pretty good at reading people, but I had only known Sapnap since the start of the school year.

"Did something happen?" I ask cautiously. Sapnap's the happy-go-lucky one, to all appearances carefree. I had read somewhere that those people sometimes hide their emotions behind a smile, but Sapnap never struck me as the type. At least his walls don't seem to be built too high like mine, so maybe my simple question would break them.

He sighs and lets go of me, settling down on the bench behind us. "You know me too well, Gogy."

I sit beside him, ignoring the impulse to say we've only known each other for a few weeks. "So?" I urge.

"It's my friend. Remember I told you about Clay?" I nod. He's Sapnap's best friend. They've known each other since they were 11, having lived in the same cities multiple times as fate would have it. Their bond grew over their shared love of Minecraft and they still keep in contact, despite Clay living in Florida and Sapnap where we are now, in California.

"Well, we usually call each other everyday. But now it's been a month since we last talked. He hasn't even logged in to our Minecraft server. He was having some family issues the last I heard of him, but I don't think it would have lasted this long. And even if it had, why hasn't he reached out to me at all?" Sapnap's voice cracks on the last sentence and my heart breaks. I don't know what to say. I've never been good at comforting people.

Instead of talking, I opt to pull him into a hug. He relaxes instantly and buries his head into my shoulder. I'm not one to give out physical affection easily, but Sapnap definitely deserves it.

Much too soon, Sapnap untangles his arms and faces me with a bright smile on his face. I look on skeptically. 

"Wanna know why I said to come early?"

I sigh and cover my face with my hands. If he needed to change the subject, I would go with it.

"Why?" I ask, uninterested.

"Sylvee told be there's going to be new transfer students. Apparently some of them are British like you! You need to go talk to them so you don't lose your cute accent and get an American one instead."

"You mean them?" I point subtly in the area where Technoblade was complaining about coming early and "losing his audience retention" while Wilbur ruffled Tommy's hair and responded to the grumbles idly. 

Sapnap eyes Technoblade's extravagant outfit and grins. "Yeah, they seem fun! Let's go!" He takes me by the arm and starts dragging me in their direction. I grimace. Was Sapnap really worth the constant social interaction I had to endure because of him?

Luckily Sapnap's charm combined with Tommy's loud personality makes it a pretty easy-going conversation. Interestingly enough, Technoblade is even more of an introvert than me despite his loud outfit. Speaking of which, he took off his cape a few minutes into the introduction, which I am forever grateful for since it got us significantly less stares. With only a dress shirt, black jeans, and knee-high boots, he looked normal. Almost.

After a while, Tommy goes to harass (sorry, I mean _befriend_ ) some innocent looking brunette his age in a dark green shirt sitting nearby at the suggestion of Wilbur. With the other three involved in a heated discussion about what type of potatoes were best, I decide to look around and see if I can find any faces that were unfamiliar. The school was pretty small, so it should be pretty easy to find the other transfer students Sapnap was talking about.

I spy a boy in a sky blue jacket and another with shiny brown hair and glasses eating muffins walking together. A girl with dyed blonde hair and lunettes. A guy with orange hair and a rainbow jacket. Nobody catches my eye.

I turn back around and my eyes are met with those of piercing yellow. I blink and suddenly the person is gone. 

"George? Are you okay?" Asks Wilbur.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

I close my eyes for a second and think. I think I could hazily recall a bright yellow sweatshirt with a smiley face and dirty blonde hair. Tall, maybe. Around the same age as me.

_Who was he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that took a bit to write  
> I finally finished all my schoolwork so maybe I'll write some more chapters this week (no guarantees though)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
